


Best Christmas Ever Charlotte

by marycress



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, charloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marycress/pseuds/marycress





	Best Christmas Ever Charlotte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loveforthestory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveforthestory/gifts).



December, 23  
Christmas was in a couple of day, it has been 2 years since the end of the war. Everyone was having a quiet and simple life, Miles had decided to retire while Rachel gave classes at the little school in town, and they were now sharing a home.   
Aaron had bought the house next door, and was also teaching. A year ago Priscilla and him gave birth to a beautiful little girl: Sabrina who were the cutest kid ever and had as her godmother Charlie who spoiled the girl anytime she could.  
Connor had come back in town a while back. Bass and he had some issues, and finding a balance after everything that had happened in their relationship was quite difficult but they made it worked.   
Bass had taken the post of Sheriff, after a life time of fighting, he couldn’t just do like Miles and play little house as he said when Bass told Miles.   
Every evening Miles, Bass and Charlie were drinking at the bars, always ending up with Bass and Charlie alone at their usual spot behind their share garden. After hiring Charlie has a deputy, she had rented the house next to him. They usually spent their days at works laughing about bad jokes, or about the dickhead that they had arrested. In the evening they would dinned together in her small kitchen.   
The three of them where in their usual booth when Miles brought it up.   
“So your mum and I would like you to come tomorrow night for dinner” Miles said   
“I don’t know Miles, I have to go through Christmas dinner already!” Bass was grinning at her, he knew that Charlie and her mum didn’t have the smoothest relationship ever.   
“Come on! You can’t leave me please! You know how she gets on Christmas!”  
Miles was desperate, and Bass could see how Charlie struggled about going to that creepy dinner with her creepy mum. But it was Christmas Eve, and you had to spend this night with your family and people special to you. He looked up at her, saw a glimmer in her eyes.   
“Alright I will go, but I’ll bring a guest!” pointed Charlie.  
Bass heart crushed in his chest, he had feelings for her, for about a year now, at first he was just about how beautiful she looks, all her pretty curves. Then it was about a ferocity, about her love for her family and friends, about how she could forgive. And now he was completely in love with her, but she would never know.   
“Who is this boyfriend of yours?” Miles said while grapping his glass.   
“Well you actually know him, we hangout sometimes, and I actually like him.”  
From the corner of her eye Charlie saw Bass knuckles turning white around his whisky. His eyes full with rage and hurt. She didn’t know why but this made her feel bad. She hated it when he was like that so lost in his thoughts and desperate. She had learn all about him, how he fights, how he moves, how he loves, his moods swing, how he fakes annoyance at her but really do enjoy her teasing him, his slow breathing while he sleeps, how he smells as he is too close to her. She knew him almost as well as Miles knew him. There was one thing she wanted to know: how it felt to be loved by him.   
“I didn’t know you were seeing someone…” a hint of jealousy in Bass’ voice that only Charlie seemed to detect.   
Charlie decided to dig right in, “yeah, well we’ve seen each other for a while now”  
An awkward silence fell after that. Miles too absorbed by his drinks to notice the tension between the pair.   
“I’m gonna call it a night, ‘night Miles. Charlie” with that Bass left without looking behind, or else he would have seen the suspicion glance he received from Charlie and the interrogation glare from his friend. 

***

December, 24  
Bass was moping on his couch a bottle of scotch in the right hand, the end of a fire glowing in the darkness of the room. His thoughts turned to his past, remembering his littles sisters with their golden head and the beautiful smile on their faces when they were unwrapping their presents. Remembering his mother giving them a hot chocolate after a snowball fight. Remembering watching football on TV with his father. Tears in his eyes, Bass couldn’t help but remember all those he had lost with time. A knock on the front door pulled him out of his thoughts. He waited that the person went away, but no it knock again, this time Bass cried “go away”. Suddenly the door open and Bass was confronted with the vision of Charlie standing in his house, hands on her gorgeous hips. Bass was staring, she was wearing a simple black dress which hang her amazing curves. As always she was breath taking.   
“Well you’re not ready?!”  
“Go away, leave me alone”  
Coming closer to stand in front of him, “no… what’s going on Bass? “  
He remembered the first she had called him by his first name. As usual he had brought dinner to her place. When she had took it from him their hands at touched, sending electricity in his spine, and he had felt his abs contract. A surge of power had traveled through him, a primal need to throw her on the dining table and take her, making her his had overran him. “Thanks Bass” her voice shy but with a grin on her lips. The moment had lasted no longer than a second but to him it felt like eternity. This moment, he had thought later, was THE MOMENT. He have known since then that he was madly in love with her.  
“Nothing just leave me, you should not make your date and your mum wait…” Bass said with a sadness that almost broke Charlie heart, he took a gulp from the bottle and stared at the fire.   
Charlie sat next to him “stop with the bullshit! Talk to me! I see something’s wrong… don’t shut me down please…”   
For a moment he didn’t say anything, she was about to give up, when suddenly he reached for her hand, Charlie felt the warm spread in her, her belly doing butterflies. “I… It’s just Christmas… tonight… I remembered there was a time when I was happy, I had my family with me…. I remembered them on morning’s Christmas running in our home to unwrapped their present.”   
Tears dropping along his cheeks. Charlie took the bottle and put it on the floor, then she wrapped her arms along Bass waist, her head on his shoulder. Surprise at first he wanted to draw back, but Charlie knew better and had instinctively tighten her grip.   
“I have no family anymore… they’re all dead! How can you even be here comforting me??!!”   
Raising her head to reach his eyes, she knew what he was talking about, “I forgave you Bass a long time ago. I see the man you’re today, you’re a good man, and you’re helping people. You’re helping, without you I would have left this place a long time ago. Wandering aimlessly. You’re not alone anymore, you’ve got Miles, and me”.   
Hope fulling his heart for a better future that Bass didn’t dare hopping for. He felt so much for the both of them, but he knew that he was a third wheel.   
“Miles has your mum… and you… you will find yourself a good man, and you will leave me, and I’ll end up alone.”   
“Bass do you know why I came here tonight?” his questioning look was her answer, taking her bravery. “I’m here tonight because, you’re the one I wanna bring to that creepy family dinner.”  
Bass’ eyes went wide “what do you mean?”  
“I guess what I’m trying to say… is that you’re my family Bass now, and I’m sure that your mum and sisters wouldn’t like you being all alone here mopping.”  
“But what about that guy?”  
“There is no one else, it is you! I’m tired of pretending I don’t feel anything for you! I love the time we spend together, the talk we have, the way you are the only one to call me charlotte, I love the way you stare at me when you think I’m not noticing it.”   
His eyes were wet, he couldn’t believe it, maybe there were a world where he could have a future again. The woman he loved was practically telling she loved him too. Even though he knew he didn’t deserve her, he wanted to be selfish but he couldn’t whit charlotte.   
“Charlotte… I’m no good for you… “  
“Just stop it with the bullshit!! You love me I know it “  
The warm of room was fading, leaving it as the coldness of the night was growing. The moonshine piercing through the little windows. Minutes pasted, thinking she had humiliated herself, and that she had just misunderstood every bit of their relationship, Charlie left. He didn’t stop her, he couldn’t Charlie was pure whereas he only had darkness and hunted memory.   
Of course he loved her, he loved her with all his heart, but after everything that had happened between them. History was a bitch, and he was paying it. She needed someone of her own age, he was too old. Miles would kill him and never forgive him for that. And Rachel, oh Rachel already wanted to kill him, so it would make no difference. Still all this reason were just excuses.   
Picking up the bottle, Bass drunk himself to forget, the fire went out as the darkness shrouded the place. 

***  
“Finally you’re here! I thought you had abandoned me! Where is your boyfriend?” miles said.  
Coming in, Charlie smelled the spices and the warmness of the place, a fire was burning in the living room, candles were put in the center of the dinner table which was nicely prepared. The place felt welcoming, Charlie heard her mother working her way in the kitchen. “Well he couldn’t make it.” Charlie tried to keep it light hoping Miles wouldn’t insist.  
Dinner wasn’t that awful, she had actually a nice time, even though her mother was still annoying as hell. However Charlie felt empty all along, she missed him. Bass should have been there with her, laughing with her, drinking with her. Without him she didn’t feel full, he was a part of her, as she was a part of him.   
It was well spent midnight when Charlie decided to go, Miles accompanied her to the front door, and opening it they discovered it had snow. The street covered with a layer of snow that was glowing with the moonshine. Little snow flake were making their way on the ground, sprinkled on Charlie’s hair. It was beautiful.   
“Well it must be a Christmas miracle and all that shit” said Miles. “Be careful on your way, don’t skid on the snow.”  
“Don’t worry Miles, see you tomorrow! Oh and Merry Christmas!”   
“Thank you kiddo, merry Christmas to you too.”   
Making her way through the cool night, snow spread on her small shoulders, and glowing in her hair. Charlie fought back to her earlier conversation with Bass. Why would he not admit his true feeling? What the fuck was wrong with him! She remembered these early days, when she was still blind. She had picked up a man at the bar, when they were about to head home, they met Bass on the way. His face went totally blanked, he didn’t say anything just stared at her and the man’s hand on her hip. Then he didn’t talk to her for 3 days and he totally avoided her. Why could he think he could spend days watching her, care for her, but the day she made her feeling known he could just act as a coward and shut up. Did he change his mind? Was she not enough for him? Too young??   
Without noticing her thought had led her towards Bass’ home, planted in front she could see no light coming hot, no sign of life. But Charlie knew he was still there. Probably still drinking on his couch and wanting to be let alone. However Charlie couldn’t care less she wanted to know why! Why he didn’t go after her earlier!  
Coming in, she found the living room empty as well as the bottle, no more fire, no more Bass. But then she saw the smallest light coming through the bedroom’s door let ajar. When she opened it, Bass was there, on his bed asleep, another empty bottle on his nightstand. A small moonbeam covering his face who looked always more relaxed while he slept.   
She loved him, she loved this man, and whereas he couldn’t believe she could take him with his demons, but she could because she have hers as well. Taking the big blanket from the chair in the corner, she spread it on Bass. She didn’t want to live him alone, and she didn’t want to spend another night alone either. She have always wonder how he would felt to sleep in his embrace.   
Suddenly Charlie did something she hadn’t do in a long time near him, she followed her first impulse, which was to lay next to him. Dropping her coat and her boots, Charlie envelop herself in the cover next to him. Instantly Bass arm dropped around her stomach, bringing her close to him. His nose in her hair, his breath in her neck sending goose bumps in her core. The warmth of his body spreading inside her. She felt safe in his arms, and she wanted to stay there forever. She felt his body relaxed as well as hers, then her eyes dropped. 

***

As he woke up Bass felt a warm body against him, and his nose was tickling to something. Opened up his eyes the room was still dark, the moon was making slowly its way down. The room was chilly but he was unusually warm. Looking up next to him, he saw Charlie face against his chest, his left hand dangerously close to her ass, while his right one had found its way near her breast. Charlie’s right leg was above his left. Their bodies was completely warped in one another, you discern who were who.  
Bass couldn’t remember how in earth he had ended up with Charlie in bed. Feeling her stir next to him, Bass looked down, her beautiful blue eyes were staring at him with such an intensity. Her gaze piercing right through him. Bass realized that he would love very much to wake every morning to this gorgeous woman.  
“Hi” her voice hoarse with sleep.  
“Hey… what…how are you here?”  
“After dinner last night, I wanted to talk to you, but I found you already asleep…” a small blush appeared “so … I took the cover, decided to spend the night with you… I didn’t want to be alone, and mostly… I didn’t want to leave you.”  
“Charlie…” a small warning in his voice.  
“Why won’t you admit it!? I know you love me Bass and…. It’s okay… because I love you too… why are you refusing this?”  
“How could you love me?”   
“Because Bass, you are you! You never lied to me, you make laugh, you’re smart, you always come back for me, always saving my ass. Because you’re my partner, my friend, my family. Because I want you Bass.”  
The last barrier dropped as she said these words, she wanted him, and despite everything he had done. Despite their awful past. Bass internal fight was doomed to fail as soon as he saw her in his arms as he woke up.   
Closing the gap between them, Bass kissed her slowly, a gentle kiss, but Charlie took command. Placing her hand on his chest and the other on his ass, she intensified her tongue playing with his. Bass’ hands exploring this so long forbidden territory. A moan escaped Charlie when Bass tighten his grip bringing her closer as possible, letting her feel how much he desired her. His hard dick pulsating toward her hot and wet center.   
Bass’ made its way under her dress towards a breast, caressing a tender nipple. Wanted to feel her body against his, in one fluid movement Charlie took off her dress as well as her bra. Pushing down Bass, she straddled his laps, and started unbuckling his belt, making her way down. As she freed him of his trousers, Bass had took off his shirt as well. His dick pride against his belly made Charlie’s core melt.   
Bass rolled them over, kissing his way down to her center, he cupped her mound while kissing her inner tights. Charlie was losing it, it had been so long since she had anyone, after discovering how she felt for Bass, she had just stop seeing anyone else. She had spent nights imaging him fuck her senseless. And here tonight it was real, it was happening.   
Lost in her desire, she felt suddenly a generous sensation going through her entire body, Bass’ tongue licked her clit, then he added two fingers in her and start pumping while licking. Charlie’s moans was making him crazy, he looked up and saw her completely lost in the sensation that he was giving her. He felt her tight walls tighten around his fingers and then she came shuttering in piece with a cry. “You’re so beautiful charlotte.”   
She grabbed him and gave him a fierce kiss, making him feel all her love for him, tasting her sweetness on his lips made her want him even more. She moaned. “Tell me what do you want baby”  
“I need you inside me now Sebastian.” Hearing his full name on her lips drove him crazy, she had such power over him. Grabbing his huge cock, he easily slided in her. It felt like home. Both let go a moan, she was tight around his perfect dick, like they were made for each other. Bass started moving first slowly giving her time to adjust then he put her knee on his shoulder and started slamming into her cervix, the perfect new angle snatched her out a low moan, “mmm… yes Bass”. Each time he moved, it made a slow but hard pressure on her clit, the heat build fast in her. “I’m…gonna…gonna come” pumping a couple of time in her, Charlie encircle him with her left leg, locking eyes he understood her silent plea. Sneaking a hand, she lightly squeezed his balls “fuck… Charlotte.” They both came screaming each other name as her pussy milked his hot seed.  
They staid like that for what felt like an hour, her hand playing with his hair, while Bass was slowly caressing her side. Before Bass finally lock eyes with her “you’re right… I do love you charlotte” then he slowly kissed her. “I love you too Bass”. He saw her beautiful blue eyes full with love, something he had never hope to see directed for him. They mouth met in the middle, his hard dick found its way in her still wet center. This time it wasn’t harsh, they worshiped each other body, confessing their love through each caress, each kisses.   
“Merry Christmas Sebastian”  
“Best Christmas ever, charlotte, thanks to you.” Wrapping her in his arms “merry Christmas to you too Charlotte.” Punctuating each word with a kiss.   
They fell asleep wrapped up in the other as the sun arrived. With hope for a better future as long as they were together.


End file.
